As feedstocks become heavier and contain increasing amounts of heteroatoms, new processes for upgrading these feedstocks are important. For example, improved processes for hydrodemetallization need to be developed to remove vanadium, nickel, and other metals. Heavier feedstocks also require hydrocracking and other hydroprocessing to yield more valuable products such as gasoline, diesel, jet fuel, and lube oil.
Hydrodemetallization catalysts can comprise various components. One component which can be used used in hydrodemetallization catalysts is a magnesium aluminosilicate clay. Layered magnesium aluminosilicates can be described as a type of clay comprising alternating layers of octahedrally coordinated magnesium atoms and tetrahedrally co-ordinated silicon and/or aluminum atoms. Magnesium aluminosilicate clays have a negative layer charge which can be balanced by cations. The literature contains examples of magnesium aluminosilicate clays used as catalysts or as components of catalysts.
While synthesis of clays can be difficult, particularly on a large scale, clays have received attention for use in hydroprocessing reactions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,978 discloses a layer-type, dioctahedral, clay-like mineral that is a magnesium aluminosilicate. The clay can be used as a catalyst or as a component in a catalyst composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,979 discloses a layer-type trioctahedral, clay-like mineral that is a magnesium aluminosilicate, a catalyst composition comprising said magnesium aluminosilicate, and hydroprocesses using said magnesium aluminosilicate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,454 discloses hydroconversion processes using a layer-type, dioctahedral, clay-like mineral that is a magnesium aluminosilicate. Catalyst compositions and hydroprocessing reactions using catalyst compositions comprising magnesium aluminosilicates and hydrogenation components such as Group VIII metals are also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,187,710 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,643 disclose synthetic swelling clay minerals, methods of making swelling clay minerals, and the use of said swelling clay minerals as hydrocarbon reaction catalysts. U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,947 discloses catalysts compositions comprising a swelling clay and the use of said catalyst compositions in hydroprocessing reactions. Magnesium aluminosilicates are examples of swelling clays disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,187,710, U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,643, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,947.
There exists a need for magnesium aluminosilicate clays with improved characteristics that can be used as catalysts or components of catalyst compositions in hydrodemetallization catalysts and processes.